


Ratchet: Character Profile

by DraconicMusic



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicMusic/pseuds/DraconicMusic
Summary: Character profile/biography for my Mega Man X OC, Ratchet. More info may be added later.
Kudos: 1





	Ratchet: Character Profile

**Name:** Ratchet

 **Species:** Reploid

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** Unknown (A.I. age is approximately 17-18)

 **Height:** Approximately 5"7

 **Hair color/type:** Short and auburn-colored (hidden under helmet)

 **Eye color:** Orange-brown

 **Armor color:** Orange with grey and brown accents, limbs and neck are black, white gloves, shoulder armor is round.

 **Accessories/other details:** Light orange visors covering eyes, lower abdominal armor has two orange-brown stripes on both sides, chest gem is rectangular and a more saturated orange.

 **Likes:** Building parts and weapons, helping others, Axl.

 **Dislikes:** Being unable to work, rude people.

 **Abilities:** Buster, quick wits, using tools/weapons he crafted for combat.

 **Occupation:** Engineer

**Biography:**

Ratchet is a male Reploid who works as an engineer in the Maverick Hunters. He builds parts and weapons to aid the Hunters, and thus has gained a passion for his job. Ratchet joined the Hunters sometime before Sigma's second uprising, and he has been a very dedicated member of the organization ever since.

Unknown to many, however, when Axl, a former member of the vigilante group Red Alert, joined the Maverick Hunters, Ratchet began to develop a crush on the gunslinger. Though, he can’t quite buck up the courage to confess his feelings to Axl, due to worrying about how he might react.

 **Personality:** Ratchet is a kind Reploid who is polite to almost everyone he meets, and manages to keep a positive attitude. Though he can get easily flustered and embarrassed, especially when he’s around Axl, whom he has a crush on. Ratchet also doesn’t like it when he is unable to work for any reason, seeing his job as his top priority.


End file.
